Broken Promises
by picklepawx
Summary: A warrior fanfic about drama & broken promises.   Dark forest troubles...facing the truth..forbidden love
1. Prologue

Prologue:

The small she-cat lay under a bush, breathing heavily. She took a glance of what was going on and quickly looked down again, hoping no one would notice her. She crouched as far down as she could and closed her eyes tightly shut. Then yelping, screeching, and snarling awoke her.

She opened her eyes and regretted it. She was looking into two deep dull amber eyes.

"What are you doing?" The tabby brown tom growled.

She slithered around uncomfortably. "Nothing." She whispered..barely saying anything.

"What?" The big cat snarled.

"Nothing!" She said, louder this time.

"..Don't _ever _talk like that to me or I will claw you in half."

She began to yelp and tried to go further into the bush but she was already far into it.

"I dont mean any harm!" She yelped. "Whats going on?"

"Nothing thats your buisness. Now SCAT!" He yelled.

**Where? **She thought.

The tom stared some more and snapped, "I said, LEAVE!"

She nodded quickly, scrambled up, and ran away fast. It felt like eternities she run till she found some cats sulking nearby.

"Whats going on?" She said, out of breath.

"Silverpaw. We've been waiting for you." A blue-greyish shecat spoke, her eyes looking saddened.

Silverpaw looked from the she-cat to the tom next to her. "Whats going on?" She repeated.

"A battle. Between Starclan and the Dark Forest." The blue shecat murmered.

"Why aren't you fighting?" Silverpaw said harshly.

"Some need to stay here to look out." The tom gruffly spoke.

Silverpaw just sighed and fell to the ground. "Why am I here?" She whimpered.

The blue shecat looked over at the tom, exchanging glances. He nodded and the she-cat spoke.

"You fell off a cliff." She simply murmered.

Silverpaw widened her eyes, "I-im...dead?"

"Yes." The she-cat said, her eyes saddening once again. "But...theres a prophecy."

"A prophecy? About what?" Silverpaw asked.

"You, Silverpaw. You." The blue she-cat replied. "You have the stars in your paws."

[[Authors note: Yes i took one little thing from the books xD]]

Silverpaw widened her eyes, staring at the two confused and hopefully.


	2. Chapter 1

Dapplefall and many other members of the clan stayed vigil for Silverpaw. Dapplefall looked down at her kit, crying softly to herself. Her sister, Mistpaw and her brother, Riverpaw stayed silent most of the time, still in complete shock. Mistpaw could feel herself falling asleep, but she kept her eyes wide open. Riverpaw wanted to go to sleep, he wanted to have dreams, and see Silverpaw. He was a medacine cat apprentice, after all. He wanted to speak to her. He wanted to know why she would leave him. He wanted to know many things.

Dapplefall attempted to think happy thoughts. Silverpaw would meet her father in Starclan. Brokenfur. She shot a glance over at Mistpaw, whos eyes were droopy, and Riverpaw who's eyes were already closed. Dapplefall sighed, laying down, putting her head in her paws.

**Riverpaw's POV:**

I woke up with a jolt. Wait, where am I? All I see is this endless meadow...

Then I see a shiny cat near by, coming towards me. I smile broadly, yelling, "Silverpaw! Silverpaw!"

The she-cat comes closer and shakes her head. I can now sence that it is not Silverpaw but a blueish-grayish older shecat. I guesed she must be atleast a warrior.

"Wheres Silverpaw?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"Silverpaw is busy right now, Im sorry to say." The she-cat murmered.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Riverpaw, I am Songbreeze. I'm here to tell you that your sister is completely fine in Starclan." Songbreeze replied, the wind making her voice echo throughout the fields.

"T-thats good.." I said a little surprised at first. "Why can't she come here?"

"Important things." Was all Songbreeze said.

"Wha-" I began but Songbreeze cut me off.

"No more questions, little one. Silverpaw will be with you soon." She said, her voice echoing once again as she began to fade away.

"WAIT!" I yelled but she was already gone.

**Mistpaw's POV**

I awoke with a jolt. I could see Riverpaw next to me, breathing heavily. "Riverpaw?" I said, prodding him with my white paw.

Riverpaw looked up, mumbling, "Silverpaw? Silverpaw?"

"No, it's Mistpaw." I replied faintly. I was still grieving for Silverpaw as well. I looked up to find Silverpaw not there anymore. I guessed they must've buried her by now.

Riverpaw opened his eyes fully, "Where did Silverpaw go?" He asked, looking where Silverpaw's body once layed.

"Buried." I replied, looking over as well.

"Oh." Riverpaw said, his eyes darkening.

"It's going to be really hard without her." I mumbled, feeling the horrible sad feeling rush over all over again. 

"Very." Riverpaw replied and he gathered himself up.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm going for a walk." he faintly muttered then quickly padded away.

I watched him untill you couldn't see him at all.

**Silverpaw's POV:**

I groaned when I noticed I had fell asleep. I looked all around, trying to find Songbreeze or Lionfur.

"Hello?" I yelled, my voice echoing throughout Starclan.

The same dark tom showed up in front of me. He began circling me. I widened my eyes, confused of why he kept on showing up.

"Who are you?" I demanded. "If your part of the Dark Forest, get out of our territory!" I growled.

"I would never be part of Starclan." The tom snarled. "I would be too goody and dumb for that."

"You don't know what your talking about!" I hissed back. "Now, who are you?"

"Unidentified." The tom replied.

"Alright, Unidentifed, GET out of Starclan territory!" I snarled, jumping up to my paws.

Ever since, Songbreeze and Lionfur told me everything, I've been more braver and stronger. I'm sick of Dark Forest and will do anything to have them finished.

"I need something first." The tom or aka Unidentified said huskily.

"And that is?" I said impatiently.

"This." He said, picked me up the scruff, and ran off, me hanging by his jaws.

I scrambled, kicked, hissed. "GET OFF OF ME!" I spat.

But everytime, I escaped, he picked me right on back up.

As the sky turned darker, and the environment turned dirtier and duller, I knew we were in the Dark Forest. I looked around at some of the cats fighting, some of the cats "training", some of the cats chatting, but not nice chitchat.

The tom layed me by a big brown and black tiger-striped tom like a scrap of garbage. I looked up, my blue eyes widening as the huge tiger-striped tom, inspected me.

"Starclan cat. Good job, Brokenscar." The big tom praised. "She looks strong."

Brokenscar's eyes widened as the tom actually complimented his catch.

The huge tom's eyes then began to darken. "This cat...this cat.." He said, repeating like a broken radio.

"Yes?" Brokenscar said, tilting his head.

"The most powerfulest cat around." The tom said, his smile widening.

**Thanks for reading! Next chapter out soon! PLEASE Review and I'll give ya pickle or a cookie! Also heres some questions...**

**1. Brokenscar? What name does he sound like..**

**2. Who do u think the huge tom is? *winkwink***

**3. What do you think will happen to Silverpaw?**

**Answer if ya wanna or just keep them in mind! Thanks again!**

**-Picklepaw**


End file.
